


The Golden Age Is Over

by liebemagneto



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрику было семь, когда он выудил из-под стола в школьной столовой свою первую вилку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Age Is Over

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2015.
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3725930).

Эрику было семь, когда он выудил из-под стола в школьной столовой свою первую вилку. Она просто прилипла к нему — он, отодвинув стул, потянулся за упавшим прибором, и едва успел подумать, что опускаться на пол нет никакого желания. Алюминиевая вилка стремительно взметнулась вверх и оказалась в руке, прямо по центру ладони, будто посаженная на клей. Тогда никто ничего не заметил, а изумлённый донельзя Эрик решил повторить эксперимент — уже осознанно. В следующий раз он сдвинул линейку с учительского стола, и протащил ту на пару метров вперёд, пока удивлённый мужчина под всеобщий смех пытался её поймать.

Его любопытство росло, точно как и усиливалось это поразительное умение. Эрик забирался ночами на чердак, бесшумно ступая босыми ногами по половицам, стараясь не наступать на особо скрипучие, и, ощущая себя настоящим волшебником, вытягивал различные предметы из старых сундуков и шкафов. Он не понимал, как делает это, и не мог контролировать свои способности: поначалу ничего не получалось, но стоило рассердиться, как к нему прилетал ржавый гвоздь или начинали дрожать замки на дверях. Порой ему удавалось сместить тяжёлый — для маленького мальчишки — предмет, а иногда он едва мог заставить сдвинуться крохотную монетку. Но чем больше Эрик узнавал, тем веселее проходили его дни. Теперь-то он мог отомстить обидчикам, закрутив их ложку на обеде в хитрый морской узел, за что им неизменно попадало, или же мог выдернуть из-под них стул — это требовало сосредоточенности, но когда всё-таки получилось, Эрик почувствовал себя победителем.

Эрик поражал других детей незамысловатыми фокусами, собирая вокруг себя заинтересованных школьников. Он мог «приманить» скрепку из кармана, а мог скатать её в маленький шарик. Он хитро улыбался, когда снова подшучивал над учителем, и хохотал на весь двор, катаясь на велосипеде без рук и без ног, заставляя шестерёнки крутиться самостоятельно, на зависть своим сверстникам. Они считали это магией, неподвластной им, и тщетно пытались повторять за Эриком — больше никто ни в школе, ни во дворе не обладал подобным даром.

В день матери Эрик сделал из толстой проволоки цветок — кривоватый, неуклюжий, и подарил его единственной женщине, которую когда-либо любил. Мать тогда поцеловала его в лоб и гордо поставила подарок на полку рядом с другими поделками — из глины и дерева. С тех пор Эрик приносил домой исключительно фигурки из металла. Он проводил долгие часы на чердаке при свете дня, сосредоточенно воссоздавая по памяти и картинкам из книг животных, чтобы взять на урок труда вместо домашнего задания. А когда учитель не поверил ему и поставил неуд, Эрик рассердился и безжалостно скомкал кусок железа, швырнув его в стену. Мама ничего не сказала на эту вспышку гнева, лишь молча поцеловала единственного сына в лоб — как всегда. Только она могла усмирить огонь в его груди и остудить его пыл: Эрик льнул к матери всем телом и засыпал, уложив голову на плечо или колени, пока та рассказывала ему мифы и сказки, которые знала наизусть. Эрик видел десятки историй во снах и забывал о невзгодах, поджидающих его в школе. А со временем непонимания становилось всё больше.

С возрастом Эрик научился ощущать металл: каждый сплав имел свой особенный звук, даже привкус, появляющийся на языке в тот момент, когда Эрик воздействовал на предмет. Алюминиевая вилка, которую он забрал из столовой несколько лет назад, звучала глухо и фальшиво — Эрик заключил, что так ведут себя все вещи, сделанные из недорогих сплавов. Золотая цепочка на шее матери реагировала иначе. Жёлтый благородный металл напоминал ему о солнечных днях — жарких и вязких. Свинцовые пули, застрявшие в костях ветеранов, пахли землёй и болью, которую Эрик ощущал во всём теле, стоило ему оказаться рядом с отцом, подстреленным на войне. Он говорил, что давно ничего не чувствует, но Эрик морщился всякий раз — свинец отзывался в его голове, насмехаясь. Стальные коронки на зубах отдавали жжённой горечью на кончике языка — Эрика передёргивало, когда к нему наклонялся учитель математики, чтобы объяснить нерешённый пример.

Эрик не осознавал до конца, что в руках его огромная сила, способная разрушить весь мир до самого основания. Или спасти его, помочь — он мог созидать, создавать любые конструкции, возводить целые пирамиды без помощи машин, подчинить себе металл, ускорить эволюцию — привести человечество к такому уровню развития, какое ему не достичь в ближайшие сто, двести лет. Но он был слишком юн. Маленькому Эрику просто нравилось возвращаться на чердак и смотреть на распускающиеся железные розы, вырастающие из старого оторванного шпингалета, наблюдать за тем, как из одного предмета рождаются десятки лепестков, скручиваются вместе, из крохотного семечка превращаясь в пухлый бутон. Эрику нравилось мастерить машины и паровозы, самолёты и дирижабли из ненужного хлама, который он подбирал на улице и тащил в дом, несмотря на недовольство отца. Эрик говорил: это для домашнего задания. И, ползая по полу, он был самым лучшим на свете автомехаником, авиатором и инженером, он мог пускать свои разработки по воздуху и они летели, потому что _он_ так хотел.

Эрик улыбался украдкой, когда помогал отцу разобраться со сломанной колонкой, пружины которой проржавели, но под присмотром двенадцатилетнего мальчишки неожиданным образом та снова начинала работать — рычаг плавно ходил под руками отца, не замечающего то, как светится сын рядом в ожидании. Эрик смеялся, когда мать обнаруживала, что шинковать капусту отныне стало гораздо проще, а вёдра, которые она упрямо таскала сама по огороду, становились будто невесомыми. Они не осознавали истины, а Эрик в такие моменты был счастлив.

Но всё менялось. Волнения, тихие разговоры, скрываемые от детей. Эрик видел мужчин, уходивших на фронт, он видел, как забирали людей — женщин, стариков — и тоже вели куда-то, насильно. Он засыпал ночью, прислушиваясь к звукам улиц, к шуму солдатских сапог, лязгу замков, и боялся. Он знал — их автоматы, полностью сделанные из лёгких сплавов, без деревянного приклада, на вкус напоминают яблоки из соседского сада, такие кислые, что сводило челюсть. Тогда Эрик впервые задумался: что будет, если узнает кто-нибудь ещё? Что делать, если придёт беда? Что, если кто-то захочет воспользоваться его способностью?

Эрик ничего не мог сделать.

В лагере он решил, что потерял свой дар, лишился его, как другие лишались дома и семьи. Единственное сокровище, которым он владел, отняли, грубо вырвали из его рук. Он сопротивлялся, когда среди ночи кто-то распахнул их дверь и схватил мать. Он кричал и пытался спасти её, но ничего не вышло. Сидя ночами в углу, замерзая, Эрик смотрел на замок и представлял, что сминает его, превращает в острые иглы и пронзает своих врагов, — они были врагами, забравшими у него всё и посадившего его самого, подобно дикому животному, на цепь. И так — изо дня в день.

Эрик хотел быть другим — ему дали шанс.

— Заставь монету сдвинуться. Я буду считать до трёх. Раз... два…

Когда мужчина досчитал до трёх, мир перевернулся с ног на голову.


End file.
